


Heart Of A Panther

by Prof_Wayne



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Retelling, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prof_Wayne/pseuds/Prof_Wayne
Summary: A Deliquent Transfer Student, A foreign Model. Both distrusted by their classmates and turned against by society. However, they both find someone to rely on in each other.[Akira/Ann][Post-Confidant][Rated Explicit For Language, Themes and Future Sex Scenes.]
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Heart Of A Panther

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to be a very long Authors Note as I don't have a whole lot to say, but I will answer a few things. First of all I want to welcome you all to my first ever Persona 5 Non Crossover story! I've never written about the world of persona 5 before really, so I hope you enjoy and think I do a decent job! This is a story about Akira(Joker) and Ann and their relationship, starting from Kaneshiro and ending...Whenever I feel like Ive done enough lol. I would say end of the game, but I have a few post-endgame stuff I'd like to write haha.
> 
> Second off is that I might not include much from Royal since I know not everyone has played it/Finished it.
> 
> Third off, and this is less the story and more for my account overall. Yes I know a few of you are prob just reading this to ask, and yes, I plan to continue my most popular story. It's been so long since i wrote, it's really just getting everything back in order for it.
> 
> All that said, I hope you all enjoy! Please leave a review if you like it, or if you have constructive criticism, and I'll see you all later!

"Shiho...Really taught me the value of personal relationships...You...Really have to treasure them." Ann spoke softly as her and Akira stood atop the top of Shujin Academy, the sun setting in the distance as the wind blew lightly.

Moments earlier, Akira and Ann had helped Shiho up the stairs because she wanted to visit the place where she had lost all hope, the place that she wanted to use to escape reality. She wanted Ann to come with her for various reasons, but she had also invited Akira to come along as well.

Through it all, Akira felt a bit out of place. Shiho and Ann had a pretty personal moment between the two as they cried in each other's embrace, and Akira awkwardly stood to the side as he averted his gaze towards the ground below as he felt like he was intruding.

However, Shiho surprisingly left not too long after and when Ann offered to come with her, Shiho had a somewhat sly smile when she said she could go on by herself and Ann should spend some time up on the roof with Akira.

So here they were, standing feet apart from one another as Ann talked to Akira about the life lessons that Shiho had taught her. "Dammit...I said I wouldn't cry."

Ann wiped her eyes again as the tears kept coming down, as Akira looked on with a downtrodden expression as he walked towards her some "Ann…"

"It's pathetic isn't it? I told myself I wouldn't cry and...And...I-I can't stop." Ann kept trying to wipe her eyes off yet the tears kept coming as Akira could see her shaking, as in that moment she looked so loft and out of place herself "Akira...Without Shiho I...I don't...Have anyone…"

Ann spoke the words softly, yet to Akira they were loud and clear and in that moment, Akira couldn't stop himself as he walked over to her, determination in his eyes…

As he wrapped his arms around and brought her into a tight embrace.

"Akira…" Ann whispered his name as her arms stayed to the side, her face pressed up against her chest as she closed her eyes and whispered. "I love you…"

"...!" Akira went wide eyed when he heard Ann's words, and thought he was hearing things. Yet she suddenly pushed herself off of him with a bright red face as she stuttered.

"I...What did...I-I say?" Ann's face was heating up as she spoke, wondering if she had really just said what left her mouth.

"You said...You loved me." Akira hesitated to speak as Ann's face heated up even more, the thumping of her heart ringing in her ears as she slowly nodded.

"Y-Yeah! I said it! C-Cause I do love you!" Ann's face got as red as it could as Akira was a bit surprised by her words, not expecting her to not only say it...But also be pretty aggressive as she said it.

However, after the initial shock worn off, Akira's surprised expression soon melted away as a smirk entered onto his face as he gave a chuckle as he walked over and embraced her once again.

"H-Hey! W-What are you-"

"I feel the same; I love you too Ann."

"...!" Ann's words got caught in her throat as she tried to speak, but couldn't as she processed what Akira said before "D-Dammit…"

That's all Ann said as tears began running down her eyes again as she moved her arms up and wrapped them around Akira, burying her head into his chest as her soft crying continued. "Hey, I thought you said you weren't going to cry?"

Akira teased her as her hands clenched up on his jacket as she rubbed her head against his chest "S-Shut up…"

Akira couldn't help but chuckle once again as he lowered his head and connected it to the top of hers, no more words said between the two of them as they stood in place as the soft breeze blew through the air.

Peeking in from behind the doors, a girl gave a soft laugh as she smiled "See Ann? I told you that you'd be fine, and I'm happy for you."

* * *

_**The Next Day** _

Akira slowly opened his eyes as he was laying on his bed, darkness still could be seen from outside his window as Morgana slept on top of him. Akira moved his hand up and wiped his hair out of his face as he grabbed his phone and brought it up to his face, noticing that the new message icon was blinking.

Clicking on it, Akira noticed that Ann had messaged him sometime during the middle of the night.

Hey, I know you're asleep but...I wanted to get something off my chest...The truth is, I've never had a boyfriend before so I don't really know how to act as a girlfriend. So uh, sorry if I'm kinda awkward.

Akira couldn't help but give a drowsy chuckle as he replied to her.

It's fine, I've never had a girlfriend before so guess I'm in the same boat. But don't worry, you're cute when you're awkward.

Sending the message, Akira placed his phone back onto the ground as he pushed himself up, making Morgana moan a bit in annoyance but he didn't wake. Running his hand through his hair, Akira looked out his window as he gave a yawn "Heh, got more sleep than I'd thought I would."

Slowly and carefully Akira pushed himself out of bed so not to wake Morgana as he pushed himself up and stood up from the bed as he stretched. Walking over to his box of clothes, Akira pulled out his school uniform and walked down downstairs.

As he came into the main lobby, the smell of coffee could be smelt as Sojiro was already preparing to open up for the day. "Hm? You're up early."

"Ah yeah, I was heading towards the bathhouse before going to school."

"Bathhouse? That's unusual, you usually take one before heading to bed at night." Akira scratched the back of his head as he walked towards the exit.

"I uh, was busy last night and I couldn't sleep much either. Was kind of a busy day yesterday after all." Giving a low chuckle, Akira walked towards the exit as Sojiro kept his eyes on him, studying him for a bit before he laughed.

"Heh, I see what's going on. Oh Boy, back in my day…"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Ah nothing, nothing. Hurry on and take your bath already, need to look your best for her, yeah?" Akira stopped as he heard Sojiro speak before nodding as he opened the door and left as Sojiro chuckled.

* * *

After a long and thought inducing bath, Akira walked back up to his room as he saw Morgana sitting on the couch, watching the DVD Akira had accidently left inside of it last night. "Ah you're back, you look refreshed."

"Yeah, feel better too." Akira rubbed his hair as it glistened under the light as he walked over and dumped his old clothes, which he had run in the wash while he took a bath, onto his bed as he reached over for his bag.

"Hey by the way...You've been acting weird ever since you came back from helping Lady Ann take Shiho up to the top of the school yesterday. Did anything happen?" Akira didn't reply for a moment as he threw his bag over his shoulder and shrugged.

"General Teenage stuff is all."

"That's pretty vague.." Morgana sighed as he shook his head "Well as long as team morale won't be affected, I guess it's your business. Though now isn't the time to be worrying about stuff you know? We still have to wait for Kaneshiro to have his change of heart, so we have to focus on staying low for now."

"Don't worry, everything's fine." Akira flashed a smile towards Morgana as he walked over and grabbed his phone, noticing that Ann had sent a reply.

Don't say that! It's embarrassing...Anyway, I guess we can learn together hehe...Uh, would it be alright if we walked to school together?

Akira gave a soft smile as he replied

Of course, I'll meet up with you at the hideout.

Akira clicked his phone and placed it inside his pocket and walked over to Morgana "You coming today?"

"I'll meet up with you around lunchtime, I have uh...Things to do." Morgana didn't let his eyes leave the TV, as Akira quickly caught on to the fact that Morgana just wanted to keep watching the show he had rented.

Giving a shrug, Akira walked on downstairs as he headed towards the hideout.

* * *

Akira waited at the highout with baited breath, his hands tapping on the bar as he could practically feel his heart trying to burst out of his chest. Each second that passed made him more and more flustered, just the thought of Ann making his knees weak.

It felt he had been waiting for hours, when it had only been a few minutes, when suddenly he heard the familiar sounds of boots clicking behind him and soon a sweet beautiful voice called out towards him. "H-Hey Akira."

Akira's hairs stood up as he slowly turned around as his eyes locked with Anns, his heart stressing itself as it felt like it was pumping blood at an alarming rate as his breath threatened to get caught in his throat and not allow him to speak. Ann looked as beautiful as always, but today she had an extra spark to her it seemed. Akira couldn't place his hand on it, but whatever it was she just looked more beautiful in every way.

After he didn't answer right away, Ann spoke again as her eyes looked all over the place "I-Is everything Ok?"

Her voice knocked him out of his trance,as he straightened himself as he gave a low laugh "Sorry, everytime I see you, I don't know what to say because of how beautiful you are."

When she heard the words, Ann's face turned fifty shades of red as she stuttered out a rebuttal "H-Hey d-don't say that...E-Especially not in public…"

Ann looked around at the others walking who didn't seem to even acknowledge their existence, as Akira gave another laugh as he walked over to her and held his hand out. "Well, should we get going?"

Ann's face looked down at his hand as she immediately knew what he was implying, her breathing quickening some as she muttered "A-Are you sure?"

"Hm?"

"I mean...I-Is it ok if everyone knows we're...You know...A thing?"

"What? Afraid to go out with the delinquent transfer student?" Akira chuckled, yet Ann shook her head as she replied.

"No of course not, it's just...You know the rumors about me. Even with Kamoshida behind bars, there's still a few students and even teachers who treat me like...You know."

Ann left the words hang as Akira gave a sigh, reaching over and grabbing her hand as Ann's eyes went wide.

"Akira…"

"You should know me better than that." Akira spoke without his usual soft tone, being replaced by the more serious tone he often used when talking to shadows in the metaverse. "I don't, frankly, give two shits about what those idiots at the school say. I know the real you, the real Ann Takamaki, and the real you is who I fell in love with."

"A-Akira!" Ann's eyes sparkled as she looked at Akira, and after a few moments a soft smile appeared on her face as she nodded "O-Ok…"

Ann closed her hand around Akiras, interlocking the two, as she stood beside him "I-I guess the others will be surprised."

"Heh, Ryuji won't even notice." The two shared a soft laugh as they looked at each other, not moving for a moment before they began walking in unity throughout the crowd as they began their walk to Shujin.

As they begin to mix in among the other shujin students, Akira could hear a few of them begin to whisper about them.

'Hey, isn't that Takamaki-chan and the transfer student?'

'Yeah it is! When did they become a thing?'

'Who knows, they seemed to know each other pretty well though.'

'Tch, I bet she's just dating him cause he's the only one who would stoop that low and she was that desperate.'

The last comment made Ann sigh, not surprised by such a reaction. However, Akira simply looked over at the student who said it and gave a low deathly glare, making the student in question tense up some as they lowered their head.

"Hey now...It's fine." Ann spoke to Akira with a bit of a worried tone, though a small smile on her face all the same as Akira looked back down at her and winked.

As the two approached the vending machines on the side, they saw Makoto and Ryuji hanging out waiting for them. As they approached, Ryuji looked up and gave a wave "Yo!"

Makoto followed suit, looking at them with a smile "Good morning guys! How are-...Hm?"

Makoto saw Akira and Ann holding hands, and after a moment gave a small chuckle as she closed her eyes.

"I see, I'm glad to see that what you told me wished for, finally happened Ann."

"Y-Yeah…" Ann looked away embarrassed as Akira raised an eyebrow, as Ann tried to wave him off.

Then there was Ryuji.

"Speaking of, you two never did tell us what you talked about. What's this wish of Ann's that finally happened?" Makoto gave a sigh of annoyance as she opened her eyes and stared at Ryuji.

"Sakamoto-kun, are you really that blind?"

"Huh?" Ryuji raised an eyebrow at Makoto, as Akira wanted to facepalm, as he couldn't believe that his joke earlier about Ryuji was proving true. "Oh hey by the way, why are you two holding hands? Having trouble walking or something?"

Ryuji looked over at Akira and Ann, who both shook their hands as Ann replied sheepishly "N-No…"

"Hm?" Ryuji looked between Ann, Akira and Makoto, thinking everything over before. "Wait...Wait! For real!"

Ryuji's face suddenly constructed to one of shock as he looked between Akira and Ann as Makoto muttered under her breath "Idiot…"

"What!? When!? How!?"

Akira waved his hand as he gave a smirk "I'll give you the details later, we're about to be late for class."

Akira began walking as Ann went with him, a small laugh coming from her as Makoto once again shook her head and followed them as Ryuji called back out "Hey! This is more important than class! You gotta tell me man!"


End file.
